


I’m here

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Sad aloha is sad, somewhat hinting of depression?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: In which Mask will always remind Aloha that everyone is there for him
Relationships: Mask/Aloha
Kudos: 13





	I’m here

Mask knew.

Mask knew how Aloha truly felt after becoming his boyfriend of five months. 

He never knew during the times he knew Aloha, Aloha was suffering on the inside. 

For how long? Mask didn’t know, but one thing for sure was that he was going to make sure Aloha was happy, despite how many times he said he despises happy inklings.

He was going to try his damn hardest to let Aloha know everyone cares for him, including Mask himself.

And he was going to let Aloha know he loves him, even if Aloha was feeling gloomy on the inside, he was going to make sure Aloha wasn't going to anything stupid.

After all, he didn’t want to lose someone close to him ever again.


End file.
